


Fall

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Stuff, some angst beats me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehyuk often dreams of falling, and it is always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i'm making this into a little series verse like thing and thinking about mirrors edge a lot and also i'm drunk rn dont put your hopes high

Sehyuk often dreams of falling, and it is always the same.

He never wakes up before hitting the ground. 

It’s always something stupid, the things that Sangdo constantly warns him about, the small rock caught under his foot as he runs from the police or a distance simply too large to scale. Half through the panic for his life he realizes the state of his consciousness, but no matter how hard he struggles to remind himself that this isn’t real, he still feels each and every one of his bones shatter when he hits the pseudo pavement.

Tonight is no exception, and no matter how hard he tries to convince himself during the descent to wake up, the ground simply continues to edge closer with alarming quickness until he can feel what he imagines is all the recreated pain his consciousness can muster.

His dream self gasps as he can acutely feel the way his shattered ribs puncture his lungs, the blood that drips from his mouth and every other rip and tear over his rapidly deteriorating body. 

He wonders if one day this will not be a dream and it will be him simply believing that it is all an illusion, when he really is laying in a puddle of his own blood and crying weakly over his broken promises.

Sometimes before he fades back into black paralyzed sleep he sees Sangdo out of the corners of his tattered vision, and Sehyuk thinks that the look of disappointment ringing so clearly off Sangdo’s face hurts more than all of his crumbled bones.

He tries for so long to hide it, muffling his gasps into his fist when his eyes inevitably snap open through his exhausted effort, hoping against hope that he won’t have disturbed Sangdo. Usually he succeeds, trying to ignore the way fresh sweat dries on his skin in favor of focusing on how the dark shadows of the room play on Sangdo’s face, the solid feel of an arm thrown over his very much intact ribs.

Sometimes, he doesn’t, and his eyes snap open to Sangdo’s own locked on his and marred with worry. Sehyuk tries to smile weakly as he reminds his heart to beat regularly again as his head makes mental count of his organs all in their proper spaces in his body, closing his eyes when Sangdo cups his face in his hands.

“You’re never going to tell me what you dream about, are you?” Sangdo murmurs this time, breaking the silence, rubbing his thumbs over the pale apples of Sehyuk’s cheeks. Sehyuk simply sighs and lets Sangdo push the sweat drenched bangs back out of his face, gentle fingers combing through his hair that work to push away the taste of copper on his tongue and Sangdo’s twisted face. Sangdo’s hand moves to brush gently over the long scar over Sehyuk’s jaw, frowning thoughtfully, and Sehyuk just buries his face in Sangdo’s neck because he knows that Sangdo is too perceptive of his feelings.

“I’d rather think about happier things when I’m with you,” Sehyuk mumbles back, closing his eyes again as Sangdo runs his hand up and down his back slowly, gently ticking each bump of Sehyuk’s spine until he’s nearly boneless against him. Sehyuk almost doesn’t regret waking Sangdo during these times, because there’s no one else that can take the weight off his chest as Sangdo can.

“Go back to sleep,” Sangdo whispers after a long moment of silence, breath ghosting over Sehyuk’s temple as he presses a soft kiss there. He holds Sehyuk tight against him, and despite the sweat still fresh on his skin, Sehyuk honestly doesn’t mind. “I’ll keep the nightmares away.”

The corners of Sehyuk’s lips pull upwards from the sheer cheesiness of it all, but he still closes his eyes and lets Sangdo’s continued soft words whispered into his hair lull him into a black sleep, no pain tethered to the edges of it.

He still thinks about it occasionally when he runs, backpack strapped tight over his shoulders and breath pounding heavily in his ears as he hears the shouts behind him, of blood and death and everything he’s worked for falling down the drain even as he tosses the backpack over the wall to Sangwon. It’s not until Sangdo’s voice crackles into his ears and that his heart calms down, listening to the soothing tone of it and promising Sangdo that _yes I’m fine, yes Sangwon is off, no no one was following me, go talk to him, I love you too_. He leans against the corner of the building after the line has gone silent and thinks, glaring down at the offending pavement below, beginning to wonder when he became so weak.

For even though his feet have always been sure and he knows he's always had Sangdo’s love, he is still afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> THank you for reading! All of anything is appreciated!


End file.
